If Only...
by SailorGundamFantasy
Summary: Hey all! IT seems Mamoru has died, unfortunately, but we have a problem. who's going to be her new king!? Vote from Demando, Alan, Seiya, and Motoki/Andrew! Ch. 7 uploaded!RR =D
1. Default Chapter

If Only...  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: =D  
  
SGF: Yes, I know I am usually a GW/SM writer...  
  
Duo: Have you betrayed us my love?  
  
SGF: Um...wha?...NO!  
  
Fantasy-chan: Seems like it to me.  
  
SGF: No, just because you don't like Darien/Mamoru....doesn't mean I can't.  
  
Fantasy-chan: Whatever.  
  
Diamond: Hello.  
  
Seiya: What's up?  
  
Alan/Ail: Hi.  
  
Andrew/: Err...Hi?  
  
SGF: Oh, hey guys! Welcome to the prologue of my fic! One of you lucky guys are going to end up with our lovely Usagi! I bet you're really looking forward to that huh?  
  
Diamond: Serenity shall be mine!  
  
Seiya: ODANGO!  
  
Alan: The beautiful bunny? Where?!  
  
Andrew: Err... then why am I here?  
  
SGF: Andrew! Don't act like you never liked Usa!  
  
Andrew:...(blush)  
  
SGF: See!?  
  
Duo: Well, as long as they stay away from MY Sailor Gundam Fantasy.  
  
SGF: Yours Duo?  
  
(Duo blushes)  
  
SGF: Well, anyways, we will not be using any dub names except for Alan and  
  
Seiya...since we don't have a dub name for him. Now on with the story! Diamond, if you please?  
  
Diamond (sigh): Sailor Moon or it's characters belong to Sailor Gundam Fantasy. Serenity, however, belongs to me...  
  
Seiya: Odango is MINE!  
  
Diamond (scoffs): As if some petty song singer deserves to be in her presence.  
  
(Diamond, Seiya, and Alan get into a fight...SGF sighs)  
  
SGF: Oh boy...On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino laid on her bed, her eyes lost in the patterns of the  
  
ceiling. She couldn't feel anything anymore. No, she wasn't dead. But  
  
her soul...she was nothing more but an empty shell now. She had lost  
  
something precious to her...her beloved Mamo-chan...and he was never  
  
going to return.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Her Mamo-chan had decided to go on a boat ride. She happily agreed.  
  
She would do anything and every thing for Mamoru. As long as they  
  
were together, she would be happy. And vice versa. Mamoru loved her  
  
with all he had. Heck, she was all he had. So he held on to her with  
  
iron grips, and he would happily do anything for her. Anything. They'd  
  
always be together...or so they thought.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru's voice entered her reverie, breaking it. She blushed  
  
as she looked into his blue eyes. She was dreaming when they were  
  
going to get married.  
  
"Yes Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Listen...Usako. You know we've been together for a long time right?"  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows at him. Of course they had. They spent time  
  
during the Silver Millenium, and during this time. Why would he ask  
  
such a weird question?  
  
"Of course Mamo-chan."  
  
"Well...um...ya..well, Usako we've been together for a long time and  
  
well...um..you see...we've had our ups and downs...and well quite  
  
frankly, we've had a lot of arguments, disagreements, and break ups  
  
right?"Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. Was he breaking up with her?  
  
And here we thought he loved her!  
  
"Well Usako..."  
  
"Mamo-chan...you want to break up, don't you?" Usagi's quiet voice  
  
interrupted him, and he looked at her in shock. He was never expecting  
  
her to say that.  
  
"N-No...That's not it..."  
  
"So what is it Mamo-chan?!" Usagi yelled, standing up in the boat.  
  
Mamoru paled. Was this Usagi speaking to him? "What is it Mamoru?  
  
Am I fat? Am I ugly? Is it that I'm a ditz?! Another woman perhaps?!"  
  
Mamoru stuttered "N-No!"  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me lately?" Quiet calmed the  
  
waters as Usagi looked desperately into Mamoru's eyes. They were  
  
pools of love and confusion. Mamoru gulped and stood up taking her  
  
hands in his.  
  
"Usako." Usagi looked him in the eyes, and saw all the love. "Usako...I  
  
love you more than life itself. I love everything about you. I was  
  
avoiding you lately because...well, I needed to think."  
  
"Think about what Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Think about this..."Mamoru kneeled on one knee. Usagi gasped,  
  
totally paralyzed. Neither noticed that the boat was gently beginning to  
  
rock. Mamoru glanced at Usagi as he pulled out a black box.  
  
"Usako I love you with all my heart. Will you-"  
  
He was interrupted as the boat started to rock violently. Usagi, standing  
  
up, was knocked over and into the lake she went.  
  
"USAKO!!!"Mamoru yelled, diving in after her. She couldn't swim...or  
  
alone float.  
  
Underwater, he search and searched for her. His lungs were screaming  
  
for air, but he didn't care. Usagi was his life. He wouldn't give up  
  
now. He finally saw her...in the arms of a mermaid? She was looking  
  
hungrily at him, and smirking. Usagi looked near lifeless and unaware of anything.. Mamoru turned into Tuxedo Kamen and swam to them.  
  
The human/fish growled at him underwater, and threw Usagi aside...to another mermaid. She slapped him with her tail and he tried to punch  
  
her. She smirked and quickly moved out of the way. Mamoru was  
  
running out of air fast. If he didn't get air fast...  
  
An uppercut made him fly out of water. He landed on the hard ground  
  
as he saw the water gathered before him. His jaw was broken, and he  
  
had flown some distance. He breathed deeply, trying to get air into his  
  
longs. Blood now coated his chin as he saw the mermaid, an  
  
unconscious Usagi, and the mermaid next to her on top of the pool of water. Tux's eyes widened in fear as she made some hand movements  
  
and the water began to come near him it washed ashore and knocked  
  
him into the cliff behind him. His back was now heavily bruised as he  
  
looked up at the mermaid, who was now laughing her....er. Tail off. She  
  
gathered much energy into her hand and pushed it toward him. The ball  
  
of fire looked him in the eye and before he knew it, flew into him, killing him instantly. One word, however could be heard uttered from  
  
his lips.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Usagi had no idea how she appeared here though. That was a total  
  
mystery to her. She could heare and imagine what had happened, but  
  
she couldn't open her eyes. It was like they were glued or something.  
  
Usagi sighed and rolled on her side, feeling useless. She hated her life.  
  
Nobody loved her like she wanted to be loved...and nobody cared for her  
  
the way he did. Now, all that's left was the human shell of Usagi  
  
Tsukino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: Soooo...how did you like? Tell me! OK, now that that's  
  
settled, umm...vote for who you want to be with Usagi! Your choices arrrreeee...  
  
Seiya: Hey ladies! Vote for me!  
  
Alan: U...S...A...G...I! Vote for me!  
  
Diamond: Vote for me. A princess belongs with her prince and these  
  
fools obviously don't add up!  
  
Motoki: Me. Please vote for me.  
  
SGF: And remember reader...  
  
Duo: REVIEW! 


	2. The Prince is Back!

If Only...  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Ch. 2 The Prince is Back  
  
SGF: OH Look at all the reviews!  
  
Fantasy-chan: You guys obviously don't know what you have done to her already big head.  
  
Duo: Don't say that about my Sailor-chan!  
  
SGF: Yours Duo-chan?  
  
Duo (blushes):...  
  
SGF: Well anywayz, thanks for the reviews and the votes. And thank you Jelly Bean for your suggestion! I really am thinking on it!  
  
Seiya: The suggestion was that there be multiple endings...which can be good...  
  
Diamond: ...except for the blunt and obvious fact Serenity is mine!  
  
Seiya: MINE!  
  
Alan: MINE!  
  
Andrew: I may not have powers, but I'm better for her than all of you!  
  
SGF: (rolls eyes) well thank you all for reviewing...there will be multiple endings to this, including one for Mamoru...  
  
Fantasy-chan: WHY?! Mamo-baka is sooo stupid.  
  
SGF: Please ignore my twin sister, she's an idiot.  
  
Fantasy-chan: Whatever!  
  
SGF: Well anyway, you guys just decided who's going to be meeting Usa-chan first! So the first guy it is...  
  
(Drumroll)  
  
Prince Diamond!!!  
  
Diamond: There. It's obvious now. Serenity and I belong together.  
  
SGF: And get this. Seiya and Andrew are tied!  
  
Seiya: W-what?! I'm a rock star!  
  
Alan: What about me?  
  
SGF: Now on with the story! And vote and review people!!! And also, if you want, can you tell me how my other stories are doing? If you are Mamo/Dare fan, DO NOT read Wish You a Dream Come True. Nah uh. Not for you. And Andrew uis going to be in his dub name from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was fog everywhere. It was very misty, to the point where you couldn't see anything. If you went farther, you could barely make out two figures, hidden in the shadow. One taller than the other, the other looking as if it were floating. Green hair and red eyes fit the taller woman's face, while silver hair and blue eyes fit the other(*wink*). Both were looking into a portal, and inside was a young girl, with blonde hair in odangos, toss and turn in bed. She bore a great resemblance to the silver haired woman, who also had odangos. Yes, this was the great Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto. Queen Serenity gasped in pain as she saw her daughter whimper "Oh Mamo-chan...why?" She turned to the time guardian, her eyes flashed.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do?!"  
  
"Nothing My Queen," whispered Sailor Pluto, a tear slipping down her cheek slowly. It bothered her just as much to see her Princess suffering, but...  
  
"There must be something Setsuna. Something!" Serenity said desperately, turning her head from the dreadful view.  
  
"Well, there maybe something we can do, your highness," Sailor Pluto said in her mysterious voice stepping away from the portal and gazing at the Door of Time.  
  
"What Setsuna!? Tell me!"  
  
Sailor Pluto stared softly at the belated queen and glanced to the door. She frowned slightly as she said her next sentence. "It will come with price however. As does all the dealings of time."  
  
Serenity glared at her old time friend. Why wouldn't Pluto just spill?! "Of course Sailor Pluto," she said icily to her, which made the Guardian of Time eyes widen. "Just say the price and I will pay."  
  
Sailor Pluto stared at the queen meaningfully. She envied the queen for many things, but mainly because she had a daughter like Usagi. She spoke again, this time not in a quiet whisper. "No, it is she who that shall have to pay the price."  
  
Serenity gasped. She didn't know what Pluto had up her sleeve, but whatever it was, she knew it was bad. And probably was against all laws of time. "What is it Setsuna?"  
  
Sailor Pluto began to get lost in her thoughts. She knew what she was about to do, she would get punished. Heck, it was against all the laws of time! She would have to work quickly in order to get this all done. Yes, she would have to suffer a lot for it, but for her princess...? Anything goes.  
  
"Setsuna?!"  
  
"Yes my queen...?"  
  
"What is it that my daughter has to pay?"  
  
"She must allow some villains from past times to come from their own times and she must defeat most of them once again." Silence. Then...  
  
"What villains Pluto?" Silence again. Sailor Pluto felt an uneasiness whelm inside of her as the Queen stared her down.  
  
"Ail from the Makajui, Rubeus from the Dark Moon, Jedite of the Black Moon, Emerald of the Black Moon, Prince Saffire of the Black Moon, Prince Demando of the Black Moon, and last Chaos..."  
  
"WHAT?!" the Queen screamed, something that wasn't very in character with the queen. Sailor Pluto winced and opened her mouth again.  
  
"My queen, this is the only way! She must find a new king or this world is doomed! And not to mention Time, and Space as we know it!"  
  
"What of her destiny, Pluto if you don't let these...evil beings in?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two til "She will die...she will not be strong enough to defeat her oncoming evil..."  
  
"What oncoming evil?"  
  
"You know I am not allowed to tell you, your highness."  
  
"*sigh* alright Pluto". Quiet. "Just make my daughter happy Setsuna. I know how you feel about her, and...and since you are living, I need you to fill in for my duties...as her mother and make her happy. Please?"  
  
"Of course your highness." Queen Serenity dematerialized and Setsuna turned away, a smile gracing her face. Queen Serenity would always be her best friend, but she understood only some of the mother's problems. And she would keep her promise to Serenity, for she loved Usagi Tsukino for all she was worth.  
  
Sailor Pluto went toward the door of the Time Gates and shouted "This is the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto! I take this Time Key to Open the Gates of Time! I command you to open your doors and let me in!"  
  
The doors swung open, and Sailor Pluto felt of huge gust of wind trying to knock her down. Sailor Pluto protected her eyes from the great winds and stood her ground. She took a few steps before she felt an even greater wind knocking her down. She was on the ground now trying to get up. She pushed herself to her knees and stood up. She knew the Time Keepers were trying to stop her at all costs, but she was going. Anything for her princess...her daughter.  
  
The very thought pushed her forward and she walked forward proudly, ignoring the winds. She made it to the next door, feeling the winds worsen.  
  
'Come on...Come on...You can do this Setsuna! Think of Usa!' she thought, gripping the handle of the door. She turned it and all winds stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief before swinging it open. Inside she could see all the darkness inside of the room. She peeked in and walked silently inside, stopping in the middle of the circle on the floor.  
  
"When do you wish to go to Woman?" a dark voice asked, which really sounded like thunder.  
  
Setsuna nearly gulped, but she stated boldly and clearly "I wish to go to Prince Demando's castle, in the time where he was alive and still looking for the Moon Princess, and then I shall do the rest of the searching myself," she bowed down on one knee. "My lord."  
  
There was quiet for awhile, until he stated "It shall be done."  
  
There was a great gust of wind and she was raised by them and into the blackness above her. She gazed, until she saw a little dimmed light. She stood still until the gusts stopped, and she felt as if she couldn't breath. She was floating she then realized, and you thought the princess of Pluto and Guardian of Time would be used to this! Ha! She couldn't walk, so she had to swim there, stroking her arms faster as her lungs began to scream for air. When she reached the light, she looked in it to see Prince Demando, alone, gazing into a hologram of Queen Neo Serenity. She sighed darkly, and went through the portal to se the dark prince.  
  
Prince Demando stared at the woman dangerously. She had ruined his reverie of 'his' Queen. He recognized her uniform instantly as the rebels who dared to ruin his plans time and time again. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle scout?"  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed, and kneeled before the prince, surprising him. "Prince Demando of the Nemesis I presume?" At his nod she continued. "I am here to tell you of great news. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space, protector of the Moon Princess." At this Demando stood up and raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. "The Princess in my time needs a new king, for Mamoru, or as you know him Prince Endymon has died and you were of one the few princes and men who has loved her so. You can come with me and become her new king or .."she smirked at him. "Look at your holograms and die eventually for you will never have her in this time."  
  
Demando looked at Pluto in contemplation. He could kill her now, or he could believe her. He looked at her, and had a sudden idea. He teleported in front of her and put out his third eye, making his hand force her to look directly at him. She was now under his control. "Are you telling the truth...Sailor Pluto?" he asked gently, but the back tone was absolutely serious. "Yes Prince Demando of Nemesis..."she stated in monotone, her eyes dead. He looked at her in surprise, and smiled. She could finally be his. Queen Serenity could finally become his! He closed his third eye and she went back to reality, glaring at the prince. She stood quickly, dusting herself off.  
  
"So will you come Demando?" she asked, disgusted at herself. She had let him take control of her. He could have asked her anything, anything.  
  
"Yes, I will. But you saw that coming, did you, Time Keeper?" At her smirk and nod, he nodded also. She teleported him to her time, and into the Time Gates, knowingly leaving another portal. From there she teleported to a room, and they both stared at each other. "This is where you'll be staying...Prince Demando." Demando looked around the room. A bed, a window, a picture, and a personal bathroom.  
  
"Not very fancy are you?"  
  
"Not to men who take my princess. No."  
  
"So I take it I am not the only one competing for her heart, am I?"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Serenity will be mine."  
  
"It is up to her, Prince Demando. It is up to her." And Sailor Pluto disappeared, leaving no trace. Demando sighed and laid on the bed. He soon went to sleep, dreaming of his beloved queen.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sailor Pluto stood in the black room once more. She stood and the booming voice rang out "What else do you want woman? When do you want to go?"  
  
"I wish to go-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: Cliffie! Who's next?! Review Reader and don't forget to vote! 


	3. Not a Rock Star Fan...

If Only....  
  
By SGF  
  
Not A Rock Star Fan  
  
Disclaimer: =D GOMEN MINNA-CHAN FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!! IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION EMAIL ME AT  
  
Fantasialuv2000@aol.com mailto:Fantasialuv2000@aol.com  
  
or  
  
Shinimegamiluv@aol.com mailto:Shinimegamiluv2000@aol.com  
  
AND we don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters...but you probably already know that since you're all so smart. You're so intelligent that you KNOW that Naoko Takeuchi owns them!!! Please read A.Ns. (author's notes) at th end of this chapter.  
  
SGF: I Love You ALL!!! Thank you for the reviews!!! I love them!!!  
  
Fantasy_chan: You guys have NO idea what you have done!!! Take back the reviews so she can't write anymore!!!  
  
SGF: Don't listen to her! She's just mad cause nobody reviewed the stories she wanted YOU guys to review...to think...advertising on MY fic...  
  
Duo: I'm here!  
  
SGF: (:Sigh:)....Duo? Why are you here AGAIN? This is a Sailor Moon ONLY Fic!  
  
Duo: Duh! I'm your fiancé!  
  
SGF:...WHAT?!  
  
Duo: oops...  
  
SGF: Well...anyway...you guys voted on who's gonna get picked next AND meet Usa after Demando and it's gonna be...  
  
(Drumroll.)  
  
SEIYA!!!  
  
Seiya: Thank you, thank you, I love you all, especially the ones that voted for me...  
  
(Girl fans start attacking Seiya..trying to get hair, clothes, anything basically.)  
  
SGF: ok...  
  
Alan: What about me?  
  
SGF: Alan got some votes too! He's beginning to catch up to the rest guys!!!  
  
Alan: YES!  
  
Andrew: and me?  
  
SGF: OK, I will not comment, some people actually voted against you...well back to the story...and RR to see what happens next after this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto stood at the doors of time once again, going on a different voyage this time. She sighed as the portal opened up before her, this time not in form of a door. The thunderous voice told her what to do...  
  
"GO THROUGH THIS PORTAL WOMAN AND IT WILL TAKE YOU WHERE YOU NEED TO GO!"  
  
"Thank you, my lord of time..." Time Keeper Sailor Pluto or better yet Setsuna said to the prestigious keeper of time. Pluto went into the portal. She closed her eyes to a bright light and opened them slightly when the light dimmed down. She blinked a few times to realize she couldn't breath...again. She looked around her surroundings to see total blackness. It was very cold. She reached to touch her arms but the movement was quite slow. Her arms didn't give her warmth either it seemed.  
  
'Wait! There must be something to this. When the great keeper of time sends a portal, you are where you want to be.... Then where am I?!' Pluto glanced around, and looked up to see light at the top. Her lungs were craving for air as she desperately tried to reach the top. She reached the top and nearly jumped out of the...water (?) to get the oxygen she needed to survive. When she looked at some of her surroundings, she felt...wet. She glanced below to see water. She quickly realized this was a lake and began looking for land everywhere. She was shivering and her teeth were clattering when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice yell...  
  
"PLUTO!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sailor Pluto quickly turned to see a blushing Seiya...with not a stitch of clothing on( I try not to comment between the story...but girls, it's time to DROOL!!!). Blood rushing to her head, Pluto turned around and dipped her head back under, hiding her burning red face. She didn't go back up until she heard him call out teasingly "It's ok Pluto..you can look now!"  
  
Sailor Pluto merged from the water turned around, her face still on fire. She looked at where Seiya was to see him on land, with jeans and a yellow shirt. She swam her way to the land and got out of the water hastily. She around to see her surroundings, finding the action feeling heavier than it should have been but figured it was the water. She looked up at Seiya who was looking at her strangely. She followed gaze to see...  
  
A giant fish hanging on to her green beautiful hair. Setsuna turned green...greener than her hair people... and shrieked as she tried to slap it off. It looked like it wasn't going to get off anytime soon so she glared at Seiya who was snickering heartily behind his hand.  
  
"WELL!? THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS HELP!" Seiya looked at her, shocked at her outburst and leisurely made his way to Setsuna who was struggling with the giant fish. He took the tail of the fish and pulled the slimy scaly thing off the keeper of time, leaving a great amount of saliva where the mouth had been.  
  
After rinsing out her hair a couple of times underneath the water, she emerged out of it in regular clothes when she got back on land. She was wearing her regular green outfit with the red bow but still had her staff. Seeing Seiya watch her, she cleared her throat but then quickly noticed something. Wasn't Seiya supposed to be female on this planet???  
  
Before she could question him however, he raised up his hand and said "No, I'm not always female on this planet. I am relieved of my duties today and anyway, I wouldn't dare wash as a female figure. Now Plu- I mean Setsuna, Princess/Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, and Protector of Odango-chan, what in Cosmos name are you doing here?!"  
  
The question was simple, but Setsuna had to think that over. Why was she here? She didn't even LIKE Seiya, and no doubt the outers would scold her later. She didn't think Seiya would be fit for her princess, but there was no question, he did love Usagi with all his heart, and he would gladly give up his/her life to protect her. Setsuna sighed and much to the great surprise and shock to Seiya, she kneeled on one knee, her staff in front of her, grasping it in almost anger as she kneeled to the very person she disliked very much.  
  
"Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, protector of Kakyuu, and protector of Kinmoku, I, along with Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's deceased mother, request your presence at Tokyo, Japan where my Princess of the Moon and protector of the galaxy, Princess Serenity, or as you know her, Usagi, to take place as a rightful suitor for Princess Serenity." She took a breath as she heard Seiya gasp. He could be with his odango? Wasn't Mamoru supposed to...? Just then, a thought hit him and a dark look came over Seiya's face as he stared at Pluto who was still kneeling.  
  
"What about Mamoru? What did he do to odango?! I swear if he..."  
  
"Seiya, please stop. The Prince of Earth is dead. He died protecting Usagi, the reincarnated Princess of the Moon, from an enemy youma." There was a shocked silence afterwards. Seiya had his jaw on the ground, eyes as wide as saucers. His mind was trying to process what was just said. Odango–no HIS odango now—lost one she loved. She was bound to be hurting a lot right now. Seiya recalled all the times he had tried to charm the sweet and gorgeous odango, but it had always had been Mamo-chan this and Mamo-chan that. Really, he never saw what was so good about some guy leaving his girlfriend for college, but now that he made the ultimate sacrifice—  
  
"Seiya, you also must know one more thing." The Senshi of Kinmoku looked up, knocked out of his thoughts. He nodded his head toward her, letting her know he was listening. "You are not the only suitor. There are others fighting for Princess Serenity's heart and hand in marriage. Each suitor has an equal chance of being picked. It is important that you keep this in mind." Seiya almost smiled as he heard this. Of course he thought proudly, knowing he had the chance of winning the Odango's heart. I wouldn't be surprised if every man in this universe fell for her.  
  
"So what is your choice Seiya Kou?" Setsuna asked him, getting up from her position on the ground. She frowned as she realized her knees hurt. She hadn't stayed in a kneeled position in so long. When she kneeled to Serenity-hime, she would scold her and then she would allow her to stand, telling her not to do it again. She would, of course, do it again and disobey her princess's daughter. Seiya looked at her, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I accept."  
  
*************************************  
  
SGF: OOOoooooooh!!! I hope you like this chapter...and remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'm over this slight problem....and Fantasy-chan is too. Remember, if ya wanna know, email me. If you have any ideas, email me. I accept flames....but don't be mad when I diss you okay? I'll take it into consideration of course, but if I find it totally senseless, then consider yourself an idiot, ok? Oh yeah, I'm also contemplating on making a Reviewers Corner. And as always...  
  
RR!!!!!!! REVIEW READER!!!! 


	4. The New Earth Prince and the Flute

If Only...  
  
By SGF  
  
Chapter 4: The New Earth Prince and The Flute  
  
Disclaimer: :smirk: Hello, we don't OWN Sailor Moon. This is for my first ever flamer, Kim. If you are NOT Kim...just scroll down onto the story. It's where all those little stars are :sweatdrop:. And again, Alan is using his dub name. Andrew will not.  
  
  
  
Fantasy-chan: (happily) SGF, guess what, guess what?!  
  
SGF and Duo: What?  
  
F-chan: YOU just got a flame!!!  
  
Duo: WHAT!?!? WHO!? I'll kill it!!! Him or her! Even if it's Heero!!!  
  
SGF: Calm down Duo...this is my first one anyways...I'm sure he or she had a good reason to flame me. (Takes review and reads it. Rolls eyes.) Okay, Duo, you can kill her. But before you do, lemme explain to this baka why her flame is all wrong.  
  
NUMBER 1: You're saying I'm a bad author because I let Mamoru die? You truly are the Queen of baka onnas. It's MY story. It makes something called a PLOT. Uh duh!!!  
  
NUMBER 2: You got the nerve to vote after insulting me AND my story? Really.  
  
NUMBER 3: I said, and I quote 'I accept flames....but don't be mad when I diss you okay? I'll take it into consideration of course, but if I find it totally senseless, then consider yourself an idiot, ok?' You're flame was totally senseless. Thank you for making a total baka of yourself.  
  
SGF: For the rest of my faithful reviewers, I decided to make this chapter really good. And also make a reviewers corner. Say thank you to my nee- chan when you can, she volunteered (coughs: coughcoughcoughcoughcough*blackmailed her*coughcoughcough coughcoughcoughcoughcoughcough.). Well, RR and enjoy! And please review...I know more people are reading this. Reviewers Corner is at the end. Oh yeah, I think I'll leave it a surprise on who it is. This chapter is *very* long.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Usagi twisted and turned in the bed, another nightmare plaguing her. They haven't stopped bothering her since the incident at the lake. "Mamo- chan...don't" was often uttered from her lips, and she would wince or cringe in her sleep once in a while.. Three pairs of eyes looked at her worriedly, before disappearing. The trio landed softly in a heavily fogged area, save for one who stumbled slightly from shock. It quickly regained it's composure and bowed lowly on it's four paws (wink, wink*) in front of the shorter figures of the two. The small one waved her hand in an act of dismissal, and it quickly stood on it's four paws. Sailor Pluto looked at the cat and then the portal, staring sadly at her princess's suffering. She didn't deserve this. Why? Who would want this to happen to the very pure soul of Usagi? Why—?  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" a soft, British voice inquired, causing the senshi of time to look down at Luna, who was sitting down. Her head was cocked to the side, giving her the look of a confuse kitten. Sailor Pluto wanted to smile. She really did. But she couldn't. She looked at Queen Serenity, who had a tear or two sinking down her cheek. Sailor Pluto felt her heart break at the sight of her best friend crying and her princess suffering. It was almost too much. She gulped down some tears and closed the portal. She heard the last sniffle from Queen Serenity and heard her begin to speak.  
  
"Yes, down to business. Luna, you are probably wondering on why you are here at the time gates. I also feel that you also want to know how I am here if I have died a thousands year ago." At Luna's nod, Queen Serenity continued. "Well, I have been watching over the scouts and my darling daughter. I have also seen what Prince Endymion, or his reincarnated self, Mamoru, " she smiled softly at the name and then continued, "has done for her. I hereby declare she is free to accept any new suitor that enters her life. Sailor Pluto has been going about the time lines seeking those who loved her during the past times." She saw Luna's eyes widen and before she could say anything, Pluto spoke up.  
  
"Yes, this does mean some enemies of the past Luna. And also, allies of the present." Sailor Pluto glared, remembering the smirking Fighter Senshi. "And of course of the future. We are all aware this may cause some...tension between dare I say...rivals. Or competitors for Usagi's heart. They will also help us defeat the new enemy, and Usagi will have a king, who shall love and cherish her." There was a long silence as the midnight colored cat pondered what was just heard. Could this mean...?  
  
"Sailor Pluto, does this mean we can finally awaken the substitute Earth prince?" Luna wondered this, and she couldn't get it out of her head. She knew he loved Usagi in more than a sisterly manner. She had also heard of his recent break-up with Rita* from a certain Ai no Megami (goddess of love).  
  
"Yes, that is for certain. He will need his memories of course, then he will slowly regain his powers once again. All we need to do is remind him again…"  
  
"I'll do it," Luna quickly, eyeing another portal popping up.  
  
"Luna?" Queen Serenity questioned, raising one delicate eyebrow.  
  
"I've known him for a long time. It'll be better if I do it because if either of you show up, he wouldn't know you and there can be BIG trouble." Luna sweat-dropped. Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity seemed to be contemplating this, and they both agreed.  
  
"Yes, and then I can the last the last of the suitors. Thank you Luna. It is essential that you tell the new Earth prince everything quickly and take him back here where you will find a key. Take the key and it will teleport you and him to his new room, and you are to report back here." At Luna's nod of acceptance, Sailor Pluto opened the time gate once more, hearing the booming voice of the Time Keeper call ring throughout the fogged area.  
  
"WOMAN. WHEN AND WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO?"  
  
Luna gulped and cringed. She really hope she didn't have to ever face this guy. He sounded horrible.  
  
"Lord Time Keeper!" Sailor Pluto yelled, glancing behind her to see if Queen Serenity was there. She wasn't. "My companion and I are going to different times and places! She wishes to go to the present time to the Arcade!" Luna smile gratefully at Sailor Pluto. At least she wouldn't have to walk. Luna found herself being lifted into the air and being put into a portal. At first she was fighting it, but then after a nod from Sailor Pluto, she calmed down. She was thrown in the portal, and the portal snapped shut instantly. "Lord Time Keeper! I pray to go to the Doom Tree era where Alan (Ail) and Ann are on Earth currently!" she found the winds pushing her to a door that just popped out of nowhere. She smirked and opened it, going through and shutting the door.  
  
*With Luna*  
  
Luna unexpectedly hopped (more like was thrown) out of the portal. She landed on her feet, like a cat should and looked behind her just in time to see the portal disappeared. Luna sweatdropped as she thought 'now how ami going to get back?' As soon as she thought it a portal appeared and threw out a note and a small key. The portal disappeared instantly, without a trace. The key seemed to be connected to a necklace. Luna slipped it on and made her was to the note. This is what it said.  
  
'Dear Luna,  
  
My age seems to be catching up to me. I forgot to give you the key to get you and the new prince of Earth back to the Time Gates. Instead of going to his new housing arrangements, stay there until another small key appears and then tell the key where you want to go. That key will lead you to The New Prince's bedroom, which used to belong to the old Prince of Earth Endymion. The key you have now is to get you back to the Time Gates. Tell the Prince of Earth to hold you as you say the words "TIME KEY BRING ME AND MY CHARGE TO THE TIME GATES ON THE ORDER OF SAILOR PLUTO, GUARDIAN OF THE TIME GATES". Thank you for everything Luna.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, Princess and Soldier of Pluto, Protector of Usagi/Serenity-hime, Setsuna.  
  
PS. Don't give the Prince of Earth to much of a scare. ~.^'  
  
Luna sighed as she read the letter. Remembering the way Usagi had took it when she had started talking, she believed Motoki would take it  
  
easier...like he would have a premature heart attack. Yup, just peachy keen.  
  
Luna walked into the arcade, where she saw Motoki sweeping the floor with his jacket on, looking about ready to leave. She jumped on the counter undetected and 'meowed' very loudly, to get his attention. It didn't fail as he turned around and put his chin on the top of the broomstick, eyebrows raised in amusement.  
  
"Luna? What are you doing here? I'm sure Usagi probably worried sick..." Motoki chuckled as he picked up Luna and started petting her., who was purring softly. "I'm asking you as if you can answer them Luna..."  
  
"I can Motoki-san."  
  
Motoki sputtered as he dropped Luna, who landed in shock on the hard floor. She glared at him, only to snicker a little when she saw his face. He fell down to his knees and looked her right in the eye.  
  
"Y-You can T-talk???!!!" Andrew stuttered out, almost passing out.  
  
"Hai (Yes), Motoki-san, I can. Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright?)" Luna asked, pouncing on his chest. Motoki gulped.  
  
"H-hai...Daijoubu (I'm ok)...how Luna??? When???" Motoki was totally stunned...how...? Since when could Luna talk? When did cats start talking? He paled a little more, and grabbed his chest. At the rate his heart was going, he swore it could pop out of his chest at any moment. Luna sighed. This would be harder than she thought it would be. Then suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She looked straight into his eyes. Suddenly she screeched,  
  
"LUNA MIND MELD!!!" The crescent moon shined on her forehead as did with Motoki. Motoki's eyes became lifeless as he stared into space, remembering all the things that happened in his past life.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Motoki stood beside his best friend and lightly older half-brother, Prince Endymion, on the balcony of his room in the palace. Endymion looked as if in a daze as he stared at the Moon, a silly smile upon his face. Motoki knew what...better yet whom his brother was thinking about. Motoki sighed as he followed his gaze. His eyes softened as he thought of the beautiful princess that had caught both of their hearts. He remembered the first time he met the Moon princess and her mother's advisors, Luna and Artemis. The Moon Princess was very happy to meet him and Endymion, and it was love at first sight, for all three of them. Motoki wasn't open with it as Endymion was, but he loved her. Even though he couldn't have her, even though she loved Endymion, he loved her still. Silence stood between the two brothers as they both stared at the Moon, admiring it's beauty.  
  
"You love her, don't you brother? Endymion said abruptly, causing Motoki to almost jump. He looked at his brother who was staring at him, his prying blue eyes serious. Motoki swallowed and turned his head, staring back in the Moon. He looked and stared for a long time, and just when Endymion thought he wasn't going answer....  
  
"I do." The quiet reply came back, and Endymion turned back to the Moon. Motoki watched Endymion from the corner of his eye, looking for his brother's reaction. What he saw surprised him to no end. His brother was smirking and looking out the balcony determinedly.  
  
"Brother-" Motoki started off, but Endymion cut him off.  
  
"No, Motoki. Do not be sorry. Who could not fall in love with her? Just promise me this. If anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll take the throne and take care of her. Promise?"  
  
  
  
Motoki stood there stunned. He felt like jumping up and hugging his brother, but instead he smiled happily and shook his brother's hands, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"I promise brother...I promise."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Motoki's eyes widened as the memories ended, ending the final one. The week after that conversation took place, Beryl attacked the whole Moon Kingdom. He shook his head and blinked the tears away. Luna hopped off the boy's chest and looked at him, waiting for a response from the boy. He got up slowly, dusting himself off. He smiled weakly at her and said "Luna..."  
  
Luna nodded, and leapt into his waiting arms. She stared at Motoki staring at her. She blushed as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Luna...what is Usagi going to do now that she doesn't have a king? Oh wait, I think I get it now. That's why you came to get me right?" At Luna's nod, he continued. "And why do I get the feeling there is more to this story?" Luna blushed.  
  
"You aren't the only suitor for Usagi-hime, Prince Motoki," she said. Motoki contemplated this for a moment, before smirking.  
  
"I really wasn't doubting that. Now, what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Luna yelled out "TIME KEY BRING ME AND MY CHARGE TO THE TIME GATES ON THE ORDER OF SAILOR PLUTO, GUARDIAN OF THE TIME GATES!!!" And they disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, not a trace left behind.  
  
*With Pluto*  
  
Sailor Pluto had just closed off the door in which she had got there in. It vanished with a 'pop'. She took one step forward, and turned her clothes into regular civilian clothes. I mean, who knew what people would think and do if they saw one of the legendary sailor senshi walking around. Noting there was no one in the tree, she swiftly began walking towards the park, when a thought stopped her. Without thinking, she whipped out a pen, paper, and a key. She dodged into a nearby bush and scribbled a note quickly. She sent the key and the note through a portal and sighed. She was getting to old. She was starting to forget the most important things. But, back to a more important thing. She recommenced the search she'd been on throughout the park, stopping when she heard beautiful music. They music soothed her, and she stepped closer to the music. When she was close enough, she gasped. There was her charge, Alan of the Makajui (sp??? Can somebody o-negai (please) give me the correct spelling!?), sitting on the rock, playing his flute. Suddenly he stopped and sighed, looking at the sky.  
  
"Oh my dearest Usagi...will you ever love me like a love you?" Alan's voice wavered, and he put the flute back to his lips, playing a different tune. A very depressed tune. You could tell it was a sad love song, it was the gift Alan had. Setsuna, unable to take the melancholy music, stepped out of the bushes, revealing herself. Alan stopped abruptly once more, eyeing the woman suspiciously.  
  
"Good afternoon, Alan of the Makajui." As soon as she said that, Alan transformed into his second personality, Ail. His dark blue hair with pink highlights gleamed as the sunlight as he stood up tall, flute in hand. His Prussian blue eyes narrowed at her, and his lips were put in a frown.  
  
"How do you know of the Makajui, woman?"? he asked, a death silence underlying all the words he spoke. Pluto raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.  
  
"I know all, young Alan...or is it Ail now? I am the guardian of Time and Space. I know about both you and Alan. I also can give you want you want, if you cooperate correctly."  
  
Alan...Ail...whatever..stared at her in both interest and suspicion. He raised an eyebrow at her, and asked "And what is it that I want...oh guardian of time?" He asked sarcastically, eyeing her.  
  
"You want Usagi. You love her." She didn't even state it as a question. It was more of a regular sentence than anything. Alan looked stunned.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I know all Alan. How would you like to be a competitor for Usagi's heart?"  
  
"Usagi-chan belongs to me."  
  
"It'd be up to her," Setsuna argued, looking into his eyes. "Usagi is a princess." Alan smirked.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Alright, time guardian. Take me to Usagi. I'll be a part of this...this game." Setsuna scowled and took out her staff.  
  
"It's not a game Alan. It's the real thing." Setsuna opned a portal and walked towards it. "It's up to you now. Follow me, or live your life without Usagi." And she walked through, without looking back.  
  
Alan, without thinking, ran in after her, after de-transforming. There you go, ladies and gents, the last bachelor is in.  
  
WOW!!! Get ready for chaos in the next chapter "The Bachelors Meet". IT's gonna be beautiful man...Review Reader..and here's the Reviewer's Corner I promised. Thank you everyone who reviewed...Fantasy-chan didn't count the votes as reviews...sorry. Well anyways...the next chapter will be here as soon as I get a lot of reviews...anonymous reviews accepted. The more you review...the faster I update...and more chance of you getting an award.  
  
Reviewer's Corner  
  
Chika: LOL...HEE-CHAN MINE!!! =P ...Chi-chan...my idol...:bows: IT's a pleasure having your review...but it depends on votes Chi-chan ...^-^v you get Fantasy-chan's Fave Author Award.  
  
Tiara and Ryuko: Hehe...both are good...both guys are VERY good. Yummy...:sweatdrop:. I think Seiya has also put his life on the line for Odango...you two are funny and I'm honored you reviewed. I hope for more reviews from you too. In the Sailor Gundam Fantasy honor, I give you two the Fantasy-chan Funny Review Award.  
  
R a v e: I totally agree. There are barely any Alan/Usa fics out there.  
  
Vannie: Thank you for the vote of confidence!  
  
Sailor Zodiac: Thank you for your opinion...I'm thinking on making different endings to this.  
  
Bunny Winner: Yup!!! Go all guys!!!  
  
Kat: Awww...you're asking on what I think? :gets teary eyed: I didn't know you cared...well, I think ALL the guys would it with Usagi...They so hott...:drools and swoons: you get Duo's Author's Appreciation Award.  
  
PiaHawk: Duo's MINE!!! LOL.  
  
Eclipse: I totally agree...he s sexy...:drools:  
  
Neo Princess Mercury: Thank you...yes...Mamoru is dead...:sigh: poor him...  
  
Sam: Thank you  
  
Nichole: Thank you....my sister agrees with you...she loves Mamoru dead. Yah, and I agree, Motoki needs some spotlight!  
  
Little Cosmos and Star Chick: LMAO!!! I love your Review!! You get the SGF Funniest Review Award!!! Pleaze cont. reviewing!  
  
CANDYCANDY12: Fantasy-chan really likes you. You agree with her on Mamoru being dead good. Thank you for all the confidence.  
  
Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion: LOL...Thank you...I try I try...no problem. I love your ne story though.  
  
NovaGirl: I know! It's so hard to choose. Haruka's cool though...  
  
Angel of Reality: Eep...lol  
  
Jelly Bean: Thank you for the suggestion. I'm really thinking on it.  
  
EA Simpson: You had my sister rolling on the floor laughin giwth you review. We also present you with an award. The Duo Funny Award.  
  
Alison Alexander: LOL...cheerleading, cool.  
  
KawaiiHyperChibiTomoyo: Go ahead Girl!!! Sugar never hurt anyone! :gets hyper:  
  
Misa: LOL, Hawkseye is kawaii...  
  
Jemma Setti: how true...  
  
Moon Kitty: thank you.. Hmmm...I'll consider it...maybe as a multiple ending?  
  
Jenny J: How true...  
  
Latin Angel: True, True..  
  
ShiniagmiU: Thank you...  
  
Eo: Thank yous to you.  
  
Aniah: lol...quite the poet aren't ya?  
  
*Sailor Star Seeress/Pisces*: Thank you...:sniffles and blow nose: we'd like to give you our special SGF Appreciation Award...thanks again :starts bawling:  
  
Deamon: I think you were trying to ay mesume? Correct? Well anyways...I mean spiritually...like bondage...the bond between mom and daughter.  
  
Themoonmaiden: lol and thank you!!! I wish you to review more please...we'd like to present to you the Fantasy-chan Appreciation Award . Thankies!!! 


	5. The Bachelors Meet (the Chaos Commences)

If Only...  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Ch. 5 The Bachelor's Meet (and the Chaos Commences)  
  
Disclaimer: (...)^-^v  
  
SGF: Ok, OK...I can do this...  
  
Duo: Yah, you can do it SGF-chan/hime!  
  
SGF: (cowering) Oh no...what if I mess up...?  
  
Fantasy-chan: Oh please, just say it.  
  
Serena: Say what?  
  
Fantasy-chan: The Disclaimer.  
  
Serena: (understanding) Ohhh...I wish I owned myself.  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops.)  
  
SGF: OK....(edges slightly away from Serena) I do not own Sailor Moon or Diamond or Seiya, or any other hunks in there...so cut that out!  
  
(SGF glares at lawyers.)  
  
Diamond: Leave.... you're not worthy of being in SGF-hime's and MY Serenity's presence.  
  
Seiya: Don't you mean MY Odango?  
  
Alan: My Usagi-chan!!!  
  
Motoki: *coughs and gets others' attention* technically, she is mine since my brother did promise me if anything ever happened to himself that Serenity would be mine in the last chapter...  
  
(Everyone is quiet until...)  
  
Seiya, Diamond, Alan: MINE!!!!  
  
SGF (SIGHS): Well anyways...thank you those who did review...I'm up to 72 now!!! Wow! That's only-  
  
Amy: 28 more reviews til 100.  
  
SGF: YAH!!! And then I can be like one of the top writers...like Chika and D-chan and Sailor Ronin Usa-chan....and the rest of my other idols...of course, I'll probably NEVER be like them...or get as many reviews...or write as many stories...(maybe)  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops as SGF drones on.)  
  
Some Reviewer: HEY!!! CAN WE GET THIS ON THE ROAD?!?!  
  
SGF (blushing): oh yeah...that's right...Hehe...but before I do, we must do a reviewer's corner and give a couple of warnings...  
  
Some other Reviewer: Do it later! Warning now, Reviewer's Corner later!  
  
SGF: )=( don't push me...anyways, I'd also like to aware you everytime Chika-sama puts up a chappy or chappies, I put up a chappy or chappies. It is a deal between me and my new friend. :hugs Chi-chan: she's making my job as an author So much easier...  
  
Warnings: OK...major chaos erupting. And I choose to use Diamond instead of Diamond...hey what can I say? My fingers hurt. And the keys are just SO easy to reach—  
  
Duo: now on with da story!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Setsuna had just teleported to the main lobby of the house the other bachelors were staying in. Alan stood next to her in awe. White nearly covered everything. And it was huge. A great surge of excitement rushed through him as he thought of ways of capturing his Usagi's heart. He frowned as he remembered there will always be those other guys after her also. 'Oh well, I'll just get rid of the other competition'.  
  
Little did he know, that would be the like accomplishing the impossible.  
  
"Alan. I need you to sit on the white couch over here while I get the other guests. Do not touch anything." And with that, Setsuna disappeared, the order ringing through Alan's ears. He usually didn't let such...subjects order him around, but this was a special case. This 'subject' was going to try and give him what he wanted most. The bunny of his life, his love, his Usagi-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna walked swiftly down the long halls of the large mansion. *sigh* why did I have them so far away from each other? She thought, looking warily down the hall. A counter thought intercepted the first as it bluntly answered 'because they would tear each other limb from limb'. Setsuna nearly cringed. The havoc that would erupt when all the guys met...it would be enough to tear a normal woman apart.  
  
And that's why Setsuna started silently praying to Selene that she and Usagi get out of this ordeal alright.  
  
Setsuna stopped in front of the door and knocked softly. The door was instantly opened and red garnet eyes stared into midnight blue ones. His white hair was slightly ruffled, making him dashingly sexy and very desirable, but his blue eyes seemed to be strictly cold at the moment. Due to a certain odango-ed future queen occupying his mind. And this woman had disturbed yet another daydream of her.  
  
"What is it scout?" he asked rudely, leaning against the post of his door. Behind him, you could see the room was perfectly in order, spotless even. The plate of food that was once there was cleaned at the sink. It looked like your average one room apartment, but in this house it seemed, nothing was what it seemed.  
  
Diamond was still ecstatic when he heard he could finally have Serenity. In fact, he nearly skipped for joy. But he could not find her anywhere in the house. He found Only a few—very few—maids in the house and they had no idea who 'Serenity' was. Of course, he knew that they knew, but this Pluto woman probably had forbade them of spilling any information on the whereabouts of his Serenity.  
  
"*SIGH* my name is Sailor Pluto, though in this form, I am know as Setsuna Meioh. I am here to take you to meet the Princess's other suitors so if you just come with me, I will lead you there. But first, I must pick up 3 others, would you mind coming with me?" Setsuna said, looking the other way. She started walking off, not waiting for an answer. Her ears quickly picked up the sound of shoes walking with her, so she kept a swift pace, the feet catching up to hers. After 10 minutes of walking with Diamond, she stopped in front of a door. She knocked three times softly, and after hearing a loud cat screech and a yelp, the door was finally opened for the world to see a Motoki with a long cat scratch on his face. Luna appeared shortly after, hissing slightly. It was then Setsuna looked down to the cat, one eyebrow raised in interest.  
  
"Hehe...sorry Pluto for taking so long. I was taking a nap and when I heard the door knock, I jumped up from the bed and leapt on Luna's tail by mistake. Sorry Luna," he apologized sincerely, but Luna just glared and went back into the room, muttering something about picking up Usagi's sleeping habits.  
  
"Prince Motoki of Earth, in this form please call me Setsuna Meioh. Second, I apologize for my unexpected visit. Third, please come with me." And with that, Setsuna was off again, Diamond right behind her. Motoki couldn't help but wonder who the silver-haired man was, but curiously followed anyway, inquisitive to find out who the man was and what Setsuna was up too.  
  
Prince Diamond was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but notice how much respect she had used with the young man. And then she had called him a prince. Was this yet another rival of his...? What exactly he was the prince of? The woman had told him the prince of Earth was dead, and here this scout had already called him the prince of Earth. Just when he was about to speak up, he found himself bumping into something...or rather, someone. He looked up from his thinking walking position to see a rather annoyed Motoki. Motoki had passed him during Diamond's 'spaces'. Motoki had just stopped when he saw Setsuna abruptly stop and Diamond just bumped into him.  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes. 'It's already starting' she thought to herself, eyeing the glares that Motoki and Diamond were trading. 'If they keep this up, we might have to make a restraining order against them.' Smiling to herself knowingly, she knocked on the last door softly. No answer. She knocked again, a bit more urgently. Still no answer. A scowl that didn't fit her face grew, and she knocked hard on the door. This caught the attention of the two glaring rivals. Both stared curiously at the usually cool and collected woman who was quickly losing her temper. Setsuna began banging on the door rather loudly, gaining more attention from a passing maid. The passing maid stopped in mid-step, did a double-take, and then began walking swiftly down the hall, muttering "And I thought she was sane..."  
  
Finally, the door was opened, and a somewhat messy Seiya peered out of the room. His hair was out and he yawned, stepping out of his room. 'At least he's formally dressed...' Setsuna thought, relieved. Well, she WAS relieved BEFORE she looked into his room. It looked like a hurricane, a tornado, and then a cyclone ran through it, all in that order. A chuckle, a snort of disgust, and a shriek was heard throughout the hallways, directed at the blushing male senshi. Setsuna nearly fainted at the sight of the room. At least Diamond and Motoki left their rooms decent and clean. But him...? Oh no. Oh HELL no. She had made sure each of the rooms were clean, and there are only 3 maids in the house to help her! And two were too busy shopping at the moment (they were off) and the one that was there...she couldn't be subjected to this type of monstrosity. There were cans spilt all over her white carpet, the sink was filled with dirty dishes up to her neck, the TV was on high, the radio was on BLAST, plus the speakers were on BOOM, the bed wasn't made, clothes were spread across the bathroom...and the bathroom...let's not go there. In other words…  
  
it was your average bachelor apartment. Setsuna sighed and cursed in anger. Damn Seiya. Damn all bachelors, damn it. Bless all the people that put up with the damn bachelors.... Grrr...  
  
Setsuna scowled deeply at Seiya, and seeing his blush and shy smile, glared at him. This lasted for about 5 minutes with Seiya's blush deepening per every dark and evil glare sent his way until Motoki cleared his throat. Setsuna, realizing she had loss her cool, collected herself into her regular posture, a hint of a pink tinge on her cheeks. Seiya blinked and straightened up too, glancing at the two gentlemen beside Setsuna. The one with white-out hair seemed to already dislike him, and his face seemed to glow with distaste for Seiya. The other man—who he remembered as Motoki the game keeper—was snickering behind his hand. He looked back at Setsuna, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just follow me. You will meet the last bachelor when you walk through this portal." With a swish of her hand, a portal appeared. Setsuna smirked. She didn't need her staff when she was within the house, and she could use her powers easily. The house was full of energy to ensure everyone stays alive. She stepped with the portal, motioning for the others to follow. Seiya and Diamond nearly raced for it. Motoki was chuckling as he saw Diamond push Seiya out the way and jump into the portal. Seiya grumbled and walked in next, feeling the back of his head. Motoki walked towards it, in thought. He stopped at the start of the huge black void, and sighed. He couldn't believe it. He really did have feelings—strong feelings— for Usagi. And he was a prince. And Luna could talk. And Mamoru was his half brother. And Mamoru is dead. And Usagi could be his. 'Damn, what the hell?' Motoki thought as he closed his eyes, slowly drawing himself near the portal. 'What next I'm going to find out? Ami fails a test and Rei's voice cracks while singing and Usagi-chan passes tests with flying colors? Oh and let's not forget Haruka's going to lose a race and Makoto is going to burn a cookie.' Motoki's eyes opened when he suddenly felt 4 arms grab him. Motoki eyes widened but before he could do anything, he was pulled in.  
  
Motoki stumbled out the end of the portal, and the arms released him. They seemed to be the manicured hands of Setsuna, and the rough hands belonged to Seiya, whom was smirking triumphantly. Diamond and Alan were to the opposite sides of the room, and Motoki couldn't help but wonder who the honey-colored hair boy was. Setsuna invited him to sit on the couch, as well as they others. Prince Diamond ended up in the white single seat couch, Alan and Seiya sitting contrary ends of the long (very long) couch. Motoki was sitting on a white stool which was right next to a kitchen counter. Setsuna remained standing, and she slowly sighed. So far so good.  
  
"Hello (cough) gentlemen...princes and soldiers alike. Welcome to my *humble* home. You are aware, I hope at least, why you are all here. If you don't allow me to refresh your memories. Princess Serenity's fiancé and love, Mamoru Chiba, Prince Endymion, passed Prince of Earth, is now deceased. He sacrificed his own life for his beloved Serenity, whom is now heartbroken. Our world needs a new king, and you-" she motioned her hands at all of the men, indicating them, "-have been somewhat hand picked as the ones who will compete over Usagi-hime's heart." She held up a hand to maintain the silence, but the boys chose to ignore it as a number of shouts began to corrupt the room.  
  
" Serenity belongs to me!"  
  
"What?! Yeah right! Get a life!"  
  
"And what do you think you have hmm? You're just some arcade owner. Odango-chan is rightfully mine!"  
  
"Yeah sure girly boy. Usagi-chan needs a real man-"  
  
"And what are you? Tell me, since when did pink streaks come into Shirley- fashion!?"  
  
"You fools obviously don't get the picture. Neither did Endymion, and look where HE is now! Serenity-"  
  
"-belongs to me! Why would she want you Diamond? A stalker AND a near rapist!"  
  
"WHAT!?! First of all, a princess belongs with her prince-"  
  
"And that's what I'm here for!"  
  
Motoki was ignored. "Second, I'm not a stalker. I have far more pride than that! How did you get all this information anyway?!"  
  
"Easy, Odango told me! Shows how much more trust she has for me than for all of you!"  
  
"And I'm guessing that's why she told me she was Sailor Moon before anyone else huh?!"  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan is mine!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
And it kept going and going and going, like an energizer battery. Setsuna rubbed her temples, trying to keep her nerve, but failing miserably. Finally, the last scream from Seiya struck a brain cell. She silently became Sailor Pluto, took her staff, and twirled it slowly, her hair starting to flare around her as gusts of wind picked up speed, gaining the attention of the four feuding boys..  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
  
And all was quiet. Nothing stirred in the room, not even a mouse. Sailor Pluto was now gone, and in her place stood Setsuna Meioh, looking quite pleased with herself. Seiya's, Diamond's, Andrew's, and Alan's blue/pink highlighted hair all stood on end, as if they have just been stampeded over. Then, before anybody could comment, Seiya opened his mouth.  
  
"Boy...what a rush."  
  
Nods of agreements followed the remark and Setsuna's smirk became jubilant. "Now, like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted-" she shot a glare at the four boys, daring them to speak. None of them did. "-all of you are eligible for becoming the king and Usagi's new love interest. However, if you ever break her heart or hurt her in any way—and in that I mean any—I will personally kick your ass from here to Pluto. And I'm sure Uranus would be glad to do it to any of you...a few more than others," she said as she sent an evil smirk Seiya's way, who paled a little, "well, that is all, you all will be meeting Usagi tomorrow." At this point there were murmurs of gratitude. "You are to be here at 8 PM and to be up at 9 AM. No earlier. If you are late, not my problem. You will all have to find Usagi-hime...and you all will have to patrol the city, without your powers." There were a couple of groans, and she raised her hands for silence once more. "And if she asks how some are you are actually alive again or why you are back, just tell her 'Setsuna says times change'. She will understand." Setsuna took the time to look at her watch. 9:48PM. "Oh my, it's getting late. Gentlemen, I hope to see you in the morning. Any questions?" Three hands raised up. She took Motoki's first.  
  
"Yes my Prince?"  
  
"Ummmm, how do we find our rooms?" As soon as he asked the question, 4 compasses appeared out of a vortex and into the four men's hands. On it, it the pin would point which way you were facing. It didn't say North, East, West, South or etc, but actually the men's names, the kitchen, the living room they were in, the front door, the different hallways. For example, Alan was facing the second hallway; Motoki was facing Diamond's room (if you don't get this, ask in your review or email me at Fantasialuv2000@aol.com or Shinimegamiluv@aol.com ). She picked to the next hand, Diamond.  
  
"How will we find our way back here when we our done on our...dare I say, 'escapade'?" Again, another portal opened and out of it fell four pens similar to what Luna had. Seiya's was red, Diamond's was white, Alan's was blue, and Andrew's was green.  
  
"When you want to come back, just tell the pen that you was to come to 'Setsuna's Place' and it will take you there. Beware, do not let anyone see this." And with a sigh, she pointed to Seiya, who was grinning goofily.  
  
"OK, my question is why can't you give up this silly game and just give Odango to me?" Before any loud, heated clash could start between the four, Setsuna, waved her staff once more, and with that Seiya disappeared. The others looked at her questioningly, but she stared stubbornly at the spot.  
  
Somewhere within the mansion, you could hear a yell and a large splash.  
  
  
  
"Any questions? Good. Now I must be off..." she waved her staff once more around herself, her hair billowing around her. "Good luck! I will be here in the morning! In the living room...be a dear and tell Seiya that for me? Thank you!" And with that she left, vanished. The three boys stared at each other, before Diamond got up...almost phlegmatically, and quickly walked out of the room, holding his key and compass in his right hand, heading toward the fifth hallway. Motoki glanced at Alan and also made his way to his room into the second hallway. Alan sighed and made his way to the fourth hallway.  
  
*somewhere in the other side of the house...*  
  
A soaking wet Seiya makes his way out of the 12ft. Deep Pool, trying to squeeze all the water out of his nice clothes. "Dammit..." Then he realized something. His key. His compass. Pool. "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
Seiya sighed as he made his way through the pool once more...unaware of the plans of tomorrow....  
  
SGF: OK! AND THIS CHAPPY IS DUN!!! D-U-N-uhhh... I think that's how you spell it...anyways, email me!!! Review...and here is your reviewer's corner! And also VOTE on who Usagi-chan meets first! I will also count the votes in before chapters...and I am also asking Chi-Chi-chan to help me count the votes...I'll help her if she helps me! =D But I would help her anyways...and any other author! Just email me and I'll be sure to answer back! I love you guys!  
  
Reviewer's Corner  
  
Sailor Chibi Star Fighter: OKKKKKAAAAYYYY ^_~v lol...I just love how you guys make your Reviews so humorous...=D  
  
Bunny Winner: (anime jaw drop) MY GOD! YOU'RE LIKE ONE OF MY FAVE AUTHORS!!! (Sweatdrops) Hehe...oops? Well I agree, Mamo-flamers must stop. I mean, when an author goes and kills Heero or Duo off or does something bad to one of my G-Boys...I don't flame them. Matter of fact, I've never flamed ANYONE!!! Thanks for the compliments, and well...is this chapter out quick enough?  
  
R a v e: I'm REALLY luvin your reviews...you're like..one of my only constant reviewers (you and a couple of ppl). Alan is just....HOTT. But aren't they all?  
  
Chika: Yah Chi- chan... Multi endings is probably for best. And gomen for having you be in torment with choosing between those two. They are rather hott...^_~v  
  
PanDora: You know, that's EXACTLY what my sister said when she read the first chapter. Fantasy-chan: YAY MAMO-BAKA IS DEAD!!! SGF: Diamond is hott! And poor Seiya...when Ruka-chan finds out...there will hell to pay...  
  
Sky: thank you! Is this soon enough?  
  
Myotismon13: Thank you... thank you...OH! :drools: yes...Diamond is a real man...:swoons:  
  
Mr. Cheese: lol...my sister likes you already @.@ :pouts: the funny thing is... I love them all so much I can't kill any on them off!  
  
Elena~san: yea...thank you! I know, poor Mamo-san...poor Seiya-chan...but the kiss part was good! Hmmmm...(evil ideas start popping up.)  
  
Ai no Yuugi: I like your s/n...and LOL  
  
Hotohori4life-H4L: (bursts out laughing) Oh my...(goes into another fit of laughter) :pouts: didja really have to diss the other guys like that? I love them too... and I agree. SEIYA is great!  
  
Vannie: thank you and don't be sorry. There's just some meanies in the world today...:sniffles and then cheers up...(darn mood swings): THANK YOU FOR THE EMAIL!!!  
  
Solar Blue Rose: Thank you.  
  
Moonlady: GOMEN FOR NEGLECTING YOU!!! I'm soooooooo sorry. Please forgive the ever baka SGF is. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed. If you want, I'll email you to give you a drift of what will happen in future chappies...but I won't give you the whole chappie. Just a taste. *wink* again, review reader. Flames accepted, but if I find it absolutely stupid, consider yourself not only a baka, but dissed also. 


	6. In My Bedroom...

If Only.  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Chapter 6: In my Bedroom  
  
Disclaimer (coughcoughcoughcough)  
  
SGF: My name is Fantasia Got Writer's block! I like to eat green beans And fried porkchops! Don't own Sailor Moon But I own this spoon In my chair I twirl and twirl planning that onedayI'llberichenoughtoruletheworld!  
  
Hahahahahahahahhahahhahahahaha!  
  
(Everyone in the rooms sweatdrops)  
  
Fantasy-chan: ummmm yea. What she's trying to say is she don't own Sailor Moon and gomen for getting this out late.  
  
SGF: Yea... umm thankies to Leci-chan (Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion) who helped me out of my great drepression of writer's block.. I don't have time to do a Reviewies Corner today but next chappy it is ppromised. Hit it D- chan!  
  
Duo: HERE IS CHAPTER 6! ::does drumroll and hits cymbals::  
  
SGF: Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~8: 47 A.M Tsukino Home Usagi P. O V.~*  
  
I stepped out of my steamy shower, slowly drying myself off with my softest towel. I had another meeting with the girls before the school year was coming to an end, and as usual, I was going to be 10 minutes late. I sigh as I rub the steam off the bathroom mirror which had gathered at the start of my long shower with my towel. Rei was never late. Neither were the other scouts... well Minako occasionally but usually was there before I ever was. I leisurely put on my clothing, and when I was done, I stood from tying my sneakers, and suddenly I found myself staring into familiar dark blue orbs. And familiar pink lips that usually held a smile twisted into a disgusting sneer. Rei would have never let the love of her life die. None of them would. I was just a failure. After all those times of fighting and near death, Haruka never let Michiru get hurt.. Or at least tried to protect her with all her wit. Michiru gave advice to her lover once and awhile, and they were both cunning. I however.. Usagi Tsukino... what stability did have for my and Mamo-chan's relationship? None. All I had to give him was headaches... and my ditzy self. I begin to brush my hair out and start one odango. He deserved way better... I wasn't able to protect him at all. And yet he stood by me.. Risking his life and finally giving it in the end just for me.....  
  
*~Author's P. O. V~*  
  
Usagi dropped the brush, dropping to her knees in anguish. She sobbed on the tile floor, banging on it as if to blame everything on it. Nobody was home.. Sammy went to school, Ilene went shopping, and Kenji went to work. Luna was probably already at the scout meeting. She was alone.. Alone she shall be. Her soulmate already stolen from her... she was alone in the world. No one cared for usagi Tsukino....  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
*~8:47 A. M Setsuna House Living Room~*  
  
And all was quiet. No one and nothign stirred... well only if you don't count the figure pacing around the carpet. His darkl blues eyes impatient, his ruly hair slightly tousled making him damn sexy... ahem. His face was straight in concentration. He glared at the front door anger rising. He had tried to open it earlier, but nothing seemed to work. Nothing at all. Stomping, kicking, turning the door knob different ways.. Everything. Nothing seemed to work. He looked at the grandfather clock. 8:56 A. M. 4 minutes. 4 got damn minutes til the doors were finally opened for him to search for his queen. He smirked. Little did the Pluto woman know, he could still teleport here and there-which also gave him the advantage of getting to his Serenity- just not inside this house. There seemed to be a block on it or something of the case... He growled. 3 minutes. He sat down, trying to calm down. He heard footsteps walking down the hall and he turned just in time to see the blonde Earth prince walk in yawning. Motoiki glanced a him, not surprised at all. Sitting in a lounge chair, he looked at the clock which showed it was two minutes to 9. Trying to start conversation, he started out by saying-  
  
"Good Morning.. Errr Prince Diamond was it?"  
  
To which he got the reply-  
  
"Hnn. It isn't any of your business Earth prince. Serenity is mine and don't you forget it."  
  
- silencing the room once more. One minute. One more minute til this be damned would disappear and he would be out of here and away from Prince Diamond. He unnerved him, and he had this cold aura around him. Spooky.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two figures of royalty, one person stay hidden in the shadows. His honey mustard hair covering his beautiful eyes, he had seen the whole interaction between the two. He smirked. They were going to be easily thwarted and Usagi-chan would be his...  
  
- or so he thought.  
  
Just as the clock struck 9 a light mist filled the room and Setsuna appeared out of the fog.  
  
"Good Morning gentlemen. I hope you are prepared for your long day." Grunts and a cheerful good morning from Motoki filled the area.  
  
Motoki looked confused. Two grunts and a good morning when they're were only two people in the room?  
  
"Ail you may come out of the shadows. I can sense you, you know." And out Ail came, leaving a very shocked Motoki and a monotone Prince Diamond. "Now gentlemen, I can safely assume that you are waiting for me to open the door so..." She spun her time key, silently becoming Sailor Pluto once more. Andrew looked frightened, and Ail's and Diamond's eyes became wider as they remembered what happened last time. Bad hair day, not good. She spun it slowly and pointed it at the doo, the door creaking open. She smiled and made an 'after you' gesture, and the men were at their feet in an instant. Diamond casually walked out the door, as where Andrew and Motoki raced out. Setsuna called out to them as they left "Remember! 8 P. M no later!"  
  
Setsuna sighed and walked back into the house closing the door behind her, keeping it unlocked. She remembered something and sighed again into an empty room.  
  
"And he's late again."  
  
*~ With Motoki~*  
  
'She's probably at the arcade.. She has a scout meeting and probably stopped by to get a dessert before running late.' He ran as his lungs begged for air, but he didn't care (that rhymed^.^). He had to get there before anyone of the guys got there.. Especially Prince Diamond. 'There's something about that guy... and it gets on my nerves....'  
  
*~With Ail~*  
  
It's bird-no a plane!- no you fools! It's Alan! Faster than a speeding bullet, Running at breakneck speed and dodging all glompage attempts, he sprinted toward the park. He was sure his Usagi-chan would be there... I mean, that's where he saw her most of the time at least. He'd get to her before any of those other guys did. They didn't deserve Usagi. Usagi-chan belonged to HIM. Or else, she will be in his possession soon. He smirked as he ran, gaining another burst of energy.  
  
*~With Diamond~*  
  
Diamond casually walked down the paved path of Setsuna's driveway. Sure that Setsuna wasn't looking at all, he disappeared into thin air appearing in front of Usagi's home. He scoffed. Such a goddess as she should not live in such a humble home as this he decided. Opening the door- which was surprisingly easy to open- he stepped into the house. The house-spotless- was small, but designed with taste. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. Such a humble home... he smirked. As soon as she became his, she would experience all the pleasures and great living of life. He'd make sure of it. A sound that was familiar stopped his normally cold heart for moment. A heartbroken sob.  
  
From upstairs.  
  
From HER bedroom.  
  
From HIS beloved. He felt his heartache and a big lump in his throat as he disappeared and reappeared on top of the steps in front of her room. He knocked on the door softly. No response. He opened the door, peeking in uncharacteristically, then entered seeing her curled up in a feeble position on her bathroom floor. She looked so weak... and her shoulder heaved as she tried to take control of herself. Prince Diamond felt his heart ache. This was not the woman he fell in love with.. He ahd to make her live again. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and held her gently. He heard her intake of breath as he held her to his chest.  
  
Usagi was frightened. No not the word... TERRIFIED. Who the hell was holding her?! She shook violently in his arms and pulled away from him, away from his comfort, away from his warmth. They stared into each other's eyes, one filled with hurt and love, and the other with a shock and mixed emotions. She couldn't believe this. There was no way in hell...  
  
Prince Diamond was hurt but his face hid it. Why did she turn away from him? He only wanted to hold her and give her all she wanted... the world... she saw her mouth open and close her slightly bloodshot widening with disbelief.  
  
She was... speechless. What the hell cold she say?! His beautiful pale features were in perfect order... and he was breathing. He was dead, and now he is living again. Umm.. Is there something wrong with that picture or what? She considered it a decoy, a trick, but once she looked into his eyes.. Those ongoing haunting lustful eyes... she knew it had to be him.  
  
"You... you.. You are P-p-p-prince Diamond..." she stuttered, her face paling a few shades. Diamond smiled, and moved in on her, kneeling down so he was face to face. She was still breathing hard, though the tears had stopped. He took her chin in his hands, and claimed her lips for his own quickly. He kiss was short and sweet, leaving Usagi VERY disorientated and leaving a very happy Diamond. He smiled at their closeness, and leaned in a bit more.  
  
"yes I am my dear Serenity... indeed I am.." Usagi, coming out of her stupor, took a deep breath.  
  
" But you were Dead! How can you be alive?! I saw you die in my arms!" she blurted, flushed. She saw his face go through many facials, and one of the faces seem to be confused. 'I'll ask the Pluto woman later...' he decided, going back into his giddy mood. He stared at her for a moment, and smiled.  
  
"Times change Serenity... times change."  
  
*~ With Seiya~*  
  
Snore. Snore. Yawn. Stretch. Wet. Wet? He shivered and sqealed as ice cold water drowned him on his bed. Over him, stood a smirking Setsuna.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!"  
  
She frowned at him and pulled the sheets off of him. "You are way off schedule. I shouldn't have even come to get you. You were supposed to be awake by 9, it is now noon." Setsuna ignored the fact Seiya was only in boxers. She only WANTED to ignore it. She wanted to see him like that, no siree bob. No thank you.  
  
She saw Seiya's widen with disbelief and shock as he hopped out of bed-in his boxers-and into the bathroom. Setsuna sighed as she looked at the dirty room and shook her head. This was gonna be one hell of a day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
not one of my best chappies I know. That's what writer's block will do to you ladies and gentlemen. Please review, flame with reason, do your thing. Ja ne.  
  
~SGF-chan 


	7. Soothing the Soul

If Only...  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Chapter 7 Soothing the Soul  
  
Disclaimer:: o.o;;;;;  
  
SGF:: Hello my darling reviewers! I felt so guilty about leaving you all in the cold like that, I've decided to make another chappy filled with writer's block ^.^ thaank you!  
  
Shadow-chan:: O.O;;;;; God help us all...  
  
((SGF glomps the new comer and Duo gets a little more than jealous...))  
  
SGF:: everyone I'd like you to meet my Kawaii Brother S-chan who also inspires me to write! Along with Leci-chan and all my faithful reviewers!  
  
Duo: *grumble mumble*  
  
SGF:: wha?  
  
Duo:: that's all he better be...  
  
SGF:: *sweatdrops as she is blissfully ignorant and oblivious* what? Okk.... well anyways.. Gomen but no reviewers Corner today ::cringes as she hears the unmistakable war cries of angry reviewers:: HEY I just took my own time to make this chappy! Now sit and be happy and read!! I'll do a reviewer's corner next time!! Pink swear! Pink Swear!  
  
Shadow-chan:: -_-; she means pinky swear I think... ::sigh:: am I really related to her...? SGF:: *ignores S-chan question* no I mean Pink Swear! If I don't do a reviewers Corner I will get glomped by Relena..::cringes::  
  
Fantasy-chan *looks at S-chan*:: you know sometimes.. I mean most of the time.. Ah hell, all the time wonder the same thing.. Hmmm.. Is this nincompoop my relative or is she somehow adopted?  
  
SGF:: *has her ears plugged* Well REVIEW READER! Please? For lil' me? Thankies! And here is your next chappy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~~~~~~~~With Alan...~~~~~~~*  
  
Alan took a deep breath as he leaned on the large rock he used to sit on when he was at this certain park... which was basically all the time back in his timeline. He took in the park, slightly happy that it hadn't change much. The Sakura tree behind him was filled with Cherry Blossoms, as it would.... alan looked up just a petal fell into his open had. He examined it carefully, feeling it's velvet texture and such. So beautiful... so delicate... like his Usagi-chan. Sighing, he sat on the rock he would consider his. He had searched he entire park and still no sign of the Moon Senshi. Not even an odango. He sighed again taking out his flute.  
  
Breathing into it ever so gently, he began playing a lovely soft tune, a song he would later on know as 'His Bunny'. It was slightly melancholy, but began to sound a bit chipper as he continued thinking of his Usagi- chan. How graceful she was... how innocent she was... everything. At first, Mamoru had been in his way. His tune became fierce. Mamoru was in his way for true happiness with Usagi... but now... his tune softened an became soothing. She was his heart. And by the end of this whole ordeal, she would be his for the keeping. *~~~~~~~In Usagi's Room...~~~~~~~*  
  
Usagi felt his lips on hers, which had brought up an electric shock through her body. Her mind cleared as she tried to contemplate what was happening. She felt his mouth tempt hers in a way Mamoru never did and-  
  
At that moment, her mind became boggled with questions. What was Diamond doing alive? Kissing her? In her bedroom? She moved away quickly from his warmth, her eyes wide. Her breaths came short as she stared at th white haired prince who stared at her intently. He leaned foward, his posture showing he was going to grab her (and probably kiss her to death) when all of a sudden...  
  
Beep beep beep!!!  
  
The communicator! Usagi jumped up, briefly forgetting Diamond who was blinking in surprise. In his mind, his noggin was still on the thought 'what the...?!'  
  
Usagi scramble to her bed- Diamond began to notice the room was a total wreck and he grinned softly- and she looked under it getting the small round object. She pressed the button and a passive face of Amy showed up on the screen. Amy smiled. Usagi was back to her old habits again...  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you on your way yet? We were worried because-"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Oh I'm just going to be a bit late..."  
  
"Oh alright Usagi-chan. Do be careful. See you then." And the transmit was over. Totally forgetting Diamond and grabbed her broach and ran towards the door, stumbling over a shoe and a shirt along the way. Diamond stared after her in shock. He heard her running down the stairs and out the front door, shutting it close.  
  
She just forgot about him... just like that.  
  
*~~~10 minutes later~~~*  
  
He sighed and sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. Oh well, he'd just have to wait til she came back...  
  
Well, that is til he heard the door down stairs open up again producing a deep man voice.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
*~~~~With Seiya~~~~*  
  
He ran and ran. He was a madman. He raced down the street and cut a corner into an alleyway, breathing deeply. He hid in the shadows as a large group of crazed fanatics (girls and women) of Seiya Kou ran past, not one noticing the former teen idol hiding behind the garbage can. Seiya sighed as he saw the last of the insane people-an 8 year old redhead who had a weird smile saying " Edward would like Seiya Kou's autograph! Edward would like it very much! Maybe more than Spikey's spaceship!" (I couldn't resist)- and he sweatdropped. This was too much! All he was doing was walking to the shrine (no doubt Odango would be there with Rei and the others) when all of a sudden he heard a rather large woman shriek 'There he is!' and the chase started. He took another deep breath before peeking down the street from his hiding spot. Nope, no crazy maniac here. He walked out swiftly, going into a store deciding it was time for a disguise.  
  
*~~~10 minutes later~~~*  
  
A brown haired (FYI:: wig), moustache and bearded Seiya Kou strode out the store happily with dark shades, a trench coat, a pimp hat, and $1,852.56 less. The man behind him- bearded also I might add- yelled at him from behind grinning ear to ear "Guaranteed! No one will recognize you!" Seiya smirked and continued to walk towards the shrine, which happened to be exactly 7 more blocks away. He was taking the long way.. I mean they didn't even know he was coming so might as well surprise the. Well, he was walking until...  
  
"There he is! Seiya Kou!!!" and the chase began.  
  
*~~~~~~With Motoki~~~~~~*  
  
Motoki sighed as he saw that Usagi was not there. He was kinda dissappointd because he heard from his little sister that she had never even came in. She had questioned where was he all night, but he ignored her and sat in the booth that was usually occupied by the rabbit.  
  
Motoki took this time to think about Usa-chan... Mamoru... Setsuna.. Everything. He was happy because he could finally be with Usagi, but he also felt guilty about Mamoru. His best friend. His half brother from the Silver Millennium. Mamoru Chiba was dead.  
  
He sighed again, ordering a coke only to receive strange looks from his sister. 'Umm didn't he own this place?' she asked herself as she got the order. Motoki looked out the window just in time to see a weird looking man dressed in a weird attire running from a group of women. There were only a few things wrong with this picture...  
  
1. It was near summer, why would you have on a trench coat?  
  
2. You're running from a group of women. You're a guy. WHY?!  
  
3. A group of women WERE chasing the guy.  
  
Motoki blinked. Then blinked again rubbing his eyes. Too much. Mamoru dying. He was a prince. So was he. Usagi was a princess. Usagi is Sailor Moon. Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask. Time guardians. Talking cats. Weird women with green hair. Aliens who hair change color with their skin. A man that turns into female. And finally a stuck up prince.  
  
All of a sudden, he had the urge to order a double margarita, and quick.  
  
*~~~~With Usagi~~~~*  
  
Usagi was out of breath. She had decided to cut through the park, which was the quickest way to Rei's shrine.. Or her grandfather's. Whatever. All she knew was that she was late. She leaned against a sakura tree for a quick break, heaving slightly. She smiled as she felt small petals fall onto her head. Then all of a sudden, something covered her sight. She panicked a bit, but then the offender lifted his hands. In her face, was a beautiful bloomed cherry blossom. She looked at the holder and gasped.  
  
"Hello Usagi-chan. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
And, for the first time that day, she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: ahhhhh.. Life is good. Well REVIEW!! Tell em how it was! Does my writer's blick show much? Please tell me! Well ja ne! 


End file.
